Emeraude
by Alwee
Summary: -"Et maintenant ?" -"Maintenant il faut rire !" -"Rire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait rire ? -"Parce qu'après, on ne pourra plus !" (Two Shot ; UA)
1. Chapter 1

Une sueur désagréable et collante recouvrait ma peau trop pâle et mon visage endormi. Mes lèvres étaient pincées, mes yeux douloureux, autant de signes attestant qu'un terrible cauchemar emplissait mes songes. Après une lutte acharnée contre moi-même je m'éveillai enfin, échappant à ce mauvais rêve. Encore tremblant, j'ouvris la fenêtre, espérant que la fine brise nocturne éloigne la chose définitivement. L'air, malheureusement, était lourd et humide.

Puis vint une voix. Contre mes tympans. Faible, comme si elle craignait qu'un autre que moi puisse l'entendre. Légère, fluette, elle chantait une mélodie doucereuse. Je me retournais mais, j'en étais déjà convaincu, il n'y aurait personne. J'eus alors l'idée saugrenue de regarder dehors, sous ma fenêtre. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais j'étais intimement persuadé que l'origine de ce son magnifique serait dans cette direction.

L'horreur et la fascination m'étreignirent au même moment, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ce spectacle insensé. Ces deux émotions se querellaient, s'entre-déchiraient sans que l'une ne puisse véritablement prendre le dessus. Cela était si splendide, que je crus un instant être sur le point de sauter. Je fis demi-tour à contre cœur et sortis de la maison à pas de loup.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce que je voyais, mais étais désormais convaincu que le merveilleux existait bel et bien. Il y avait cette couleur tout autour de moi, omniprésente. Une couleur douce, reposante, qui avait chassé ce triste cauchemar à jamais. Du vert... Je n'aurais jamais cru l'aimer à ce point. Il brillait à mes côtés, scintillait à mes pieds, attirant irrémédiablement mes faibles pupilles. Et cette voix n'en finissait pas de susurrer mon prénom... Elle se faisait plus forte à mesure que je m'approchais de cette étendue émeraude. Je n'avais qu'une envie, y plonger mon visage, m'en imprégner tout entier...

Je m'approchai de ce qui me semblait être un lac, incapable de détourner le regard, et le chuchotement devint chant. Il me semblait l'entendre à mes côtés, mais j'eus beau observer les alentours, j'étais seul dans la nuit.

Je découvris un instant plus tard d'où la voix provenait. Au milieu de cet étang dansait délicieusement une femme aux formes célestes. Son corps couleur de jade avait jailli de cette substance, rien que pour moi.

S'en m'en rendre compte, je m'y étais enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux. Ce liquide étaient dense, rendant mon avancée plus difficile. Je n'en avais cure, je n'aspirais qu'à _l'_atteindre. Assurément, elle était déesse, elle était reine ! La substance déjà recouvrait ma taille, comprimant mes cuisses, m'empêchant de reculer. Elle se pressait contre ma peau, l'enserrant, comme si elle était pourvue mains fourchues. La douleur, pourtant, était absente. Je continuai alors de marcher, m'approchant de cette silhouette divine.

L'horreur, enfin, occulta la fascination. En une seconde, cette seconde émotion quitta définitivement mon esprit et une frayeur indicible m'écrasa la gorge. Son visage n'avait plus rien de féerique... Je fus alors persuadé de son origine démoniaque lorsque, à l'intérieur de ses orbites, j'aperçus deux ardentes flammes se consumer. Dévoilant deux rangées de dents aussi noires que la cendre, elle me sourit, carnassière. Sa main, coiffée de griffes acérées, s'avança vers soudain vers mon visage et, appuyant sur mon crâne, me précipita vers les abysses. Alors que je sentais ma vie s'échapper, suintant par chacune des pores de ma peau, il me semblait encore entendre son rire.

Vorace.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu en retrouveras du travail ! Après tout, tu n'as que 28 ans . » lui avait dit sa mère d'une voix enjouée. Mais Ron n'était pas dupe. Cette voix était fausse, et il avait vu la déception se peindre sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Seule sa bouche avait souri, ses yeux étaient restés inexpressifs. Le jeune homme savait à quel point ce serait difficile. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, au milieu de nulle part, au bord d'une falaise. Sous ses pieds, le précipice s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Non, voyons, Ron n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir. Il voulait simplement oublier, l'espace de quelques minutes. Et ceci, la ville si bruyante l'empêchait de le faire. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien en place et sauta dans le vide. Presque immédiatement, il ouvrit son parachute et se laissa porter par le vent.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent enfin en un sourire. Selon lui, voler était le seul plaisir qui en vaille réellement la peine. Tant qu'il était libre dans les airs, tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien. Seule la brise fraîche contre sa peau avait à cet instant de l'importance. Brise pour le moins violente, remarqua-t-il en grimaçant. Ron n'avait pas regardé la météo avant de partir et avait peur de bientôt le regretter. Ses yeux pleuraient, et il peinait à les garder ouverts. C'est pourquoi il ne vit qu'assez tard le relief au lointain. Des montagnes peu hautes formaient un cercle au milieu duquel se trouvait un village.

Une rafale de vent lui fouetta soudain le visage, et il perdit brusquement de l'altitude. La gorge asséchée, Ron tenta en vain de se diriger. La chose était devenue incontrôlable, et fonçait droit sur cette chaîne devant lui. La panique lui étreignant le cœur, le jeune homme serra le cordage de toutes ses forces, essayant de changer la direction. Alors qu'il croyait finalement s'écraser contre la roche, une bourrasque inespérée le fit voler légèrement au-dessus de la cime.

Le soulagement fut pourtant de courte de durée. Au moment où il crut avoir échappé au griffes de la mort, il perdit à nouveau subitement de l'altitude. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de ce funeste sommet, le sol se rapprochait de lui, inexorablement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Sol qui, d'ailleurs, était plus qu'étrange. Ron en revanche n'y prêta aucune attention, effrayé qu'il était à l'idée de s'écraser dans la boue. Le choc, inévitable, fut suivi d'un sinistre craquement puis d'une douleur effroyable irradiant sa cheville. Les yeux clos, il serra sa jambe blessée de ses deux mains, une grimace de souffrance dessinée sur ses lèvres pincées. Lorsqu'enfin il releva les paupières, il fut si stupéfait qu'il se crut mort, et le mal s'estompa l'espace d'un instant.

Pourquoi ses yeux ne voyaient-ils... que du vert ? Un vert étrange et miroitant, dans lequel il avait désespérément envie de plonger les doigts. Jamais il n'avait vu de couleur si attirante. Elle étincelait, dansait devant ses yeux. Des centaines de nuances qu'il ne pensait pas existait évoluaient paisiblement à la surface, contrastant avec la violence de la tempête. Etait-ce... de l'eau ? Non, impossible, ce qu'il voyait n'était nullement perturbé par le vent faisant rage. Dans ce cas, qu'était-ce donc ? Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, et il le saurait. Jamais il n'avait vu de couleur si attirante. Elle étincelait, dansait devant ses yeux. Des centaines de nuances qu'il ne croyait pas exister évoluaient paisiblement à la surface, contrastant avec la violence de la tempête.

Lentement, frémissant, il s'approcha de la substance mystérieuse. La première phalange de son majeur, bientôt, parviendrait à la toucher.

Quelqu'un agrippa soudain son poignet, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Cela eut pour conséquence immédiate de le sortir de sa léthargie, et de réveiller la douleur lancinante de sa cheville. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement qu'il regretta aussitôt en remarquant que la personne en question était une femme.

Ou plutôt une jeune fille.

_ Ne touche pas à ça ! Cria-t-elle. Son souffle était rapide, elle avait du courir pour le rattraper.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ne touche pas, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant le poignet un peu plus fort.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ … J'aimerais le savoir, répondit-elle plus doucement tout en lui rendant son bras.

Alors que Ron voulut s'asseoir pour mieux la regarder, il gémit à nouveau de douleur. La jeune fille cherchait ce qu'il l'avait provoqué, et vit la forme bizarre de sa cheville. Elle s'accroupit et effleura le membre blessé.

_ Hum... ça m'a l'air foulé.

Foulé ? Ce n'était pas seulement foulé, cela faisait si mal que c'était forcément brisé, détruit, réduit en cendre !

_ Lève-toi, je t'emmène chez moi et j'appellerai le médecin, ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'abord comme si elle était folle. Lui demander de se lever, dans cet état ? Il aurait largement préféré attendre que ce fameux médecin vienne le chercher. Le regard de l'inconnue, pourtant, l'en empêcha. Et Ron avait également sa propre fierté. Pas suffisamment toutefois pour refuser l'aide qu'elle lui apporta sous la forme d'une main tendue. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement étranglé lors du premier pas, immédiatement suivi d'un « chochotte... » faussement murmuré. Vexé, il serra les lèvres pour qu'aucun son gênant n'en sorte.

Après avoir eu l'impression de parcourir une centaine de kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita sur le premier fauteuil libre qu'il trouva. Il aurait voulu lui poser mille questions à propos de ce qu'il avait vu, mais la fatigue l'en dissuada, et il préféra se taire pour le moment.

Durant son auscultation, il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir. Ou peut-être était-ce sa réaction face à ce qu'il considérait comme une « immense douleur ».

Ron se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu mais chaleureux. Une seconde, il espéra avoir rêvé cette aventure et cette couleur déroutante mais sa jambe douloureuse le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Ne sachant que faire, il commença par admirer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Un papier peint lilas, quelques photos, un ordinateur customisé... Rien que de très banal. Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille entrant dans la pièce.

_ Oh, tu es réveillé.

_ Et je suis...

_ Dans ma chambre. Et j'espère bien que tu pourras te lever avant la nuit, parce que c'est mon lit.

Rougissant et quelque peu honteux, le garçon fit mine d'être soudainement très intéressé par les motifs floraux de la couverture.

_ Je suis Hermione, s'approcha-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, remarqua-t-il. Étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude, il la fixa un court instant avant de lui la serrer.

_ Ron. Dis-moi... Depuis quand est-ce que c'est là ?

Il n'eut pas à préciser davantage, Hermione avait immédiatement comprit de quoi il retournait.

_ Trois jours. Un matin, lorsque nous nous sommes levés, c'était là. Personne ne sait ce que c'est. Ah, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Cette chose te tient prisonnier. Tu ne peux plus sortir de cette ville.

_ Je... Quoi ?

_ On est entourés de montagne, comme tu as dû le voir. La seule sortie est un pont au Nord. Entièrement... Englouti. Tu n'as pas dû le remarquer, mais cette chose a encerclé la ville. Avant, il y avait une rivière, asséchée depuis des dizaines d'années. D'où la présence du pont. Et en quelques sortes, cette chose s'est installée dans le lit de cette rivière.

Ron refusa d'abord de comprendre. Venait-elle de lui dire... qu'il était coincé ici, au milieu de nulle part ? Son regard se posa sur son visage, et eut de nouveau cette impression de tristesse. Elle lui parlait mais était... Comme ailleurs. Absente. Il n'osa pas en demander la raison.

_ Je veux le revoir, dit-il à la place.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et partit devant.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne savaient qu'il ne fallait s'en approcher sous aucun prétexte. Cette couleur était vile, aliénante. Elle allait doucement, pernicieusement s'infiltrer en eux. Et lorsqu'elle sera entrée... Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais la déloger. Elle les aspirera, les sucera jusqu'à ce que leur dernier souffle de vie les ai quittés.

Mais ils ne savaient pas.

Pas encore...

Hermione dut s'arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois pour l'attendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à destination. Ron n'avait jamais utilisé de béquilles auparavant, et avait quelques difficultés à avancer. Une fois devant le liquide, le jeune homme subit de nouveau l'attraction qu'il avait ressentie la veille. Il avait envie de le toucher, de s'y noyer, et jamais une envie n'avait été si forte. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il lui semblait qu'une douce voix lui murmurait à l'oreille de le rejoindre. Son ventre lui faisait mal, comme si un fil invisible tirait sur sa peau pour l'obliger à venir. Hypnotisé, il fit un pas en avant. A cet instant, ses yeux paraissait vides, aveugles. Mais en vérité ils voyaient _quelque chose_. Plus précisément, ils voyaient _quelqu'un_.

_ Ne bouge pas d'ici, ordonna sévèrement une voix différente derrière lui.

Qui était le propriétaire de celle-ci ? Ron ne parvenait pas à le savoir. Mais elle était faible, oh, si faible par rapport à l'autre. Moins délicieuse. Moins... envoûtante. Ron préférait regarder ce qu'il y avait au milieu de ce lac. Etait-ce vraiment une femme qui dansait devant ses pupilles ébahies ? Elle était si belle ! Ah, si seulement elle l'autorisait à la toucher, rien qu'une seule fois...

_ J'ai dit, ne bouge pas, insista-t-elle.

Qu'elle était grinçante... Désagréable. Comment pourrait-il la préférer à l'autre ? La première s'était d'ailleurs mise à chanter. Une si jolie mélodie... Cette chanson transperçait son cœur, le faisait battre comme jamais il n'avait battu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un second pas. Il avait désormais compris que cette femme chantait, c'était elle qui possédait cette voix magnifique. Il semblait à Ron que ses notes ne faisaient qu'un avec lui, qu'elles l'entouraient, se pressaient contre lui. L'attirant encore et encore vers cette muse...

__ Ron !_

La voix, cette fois, avait hurlé, l'arrachant à son rêve. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il faisait. La douce créature avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il se retourna, et vit Hermione derrière lui. Un de ses mains tenait fermement le mur de brique à côté, et un air étrange maquillait son visage. Un mélange de peur, de colère et d'envie. La jeune fille ressentait manifestement la même tentation, mais avait su la surmonter, contrairement à lui. Lui qui était si faible...

_ On rentre, déclara-t-elle.

Cette première nuit fut terrible, et ses songes ponctués de cauchemars. Il mit d'abord des heures à s'endormir, tellement sa cheville le faisait souffrir. Une fois dans les bras de Morphée, il rêva de cette couleur émeraude. Cette fois, personne n'était là pour le retenir et le pauvre, l'influençable Ron avait continué à avancer. Le liquide, opaque, spongieux, si dense, paraissait vivant. Il entourait ses mollets, compressait sa cheville blessée. Et il _sentait_ des choses le frôler, il les _voyait_ s'agiter sous la surface. Allaient-elles jaillir de l'eau pour lui sauter au visage ? Ses poignets furent soudainement saisis, et Ron fut surpris par la fraîcheur de l'étrange substance. Sa température, toutefois, était la dernière des choses préoccupant le jeune homme. Les pieds et les mains liés, il n'était plus en mesure d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Quelque chose allait venir, il le savait, il le _sentait_ au plus profond de lui. Et cette affreuse douleur dans sa cheville, elle n'en finissait pas...

A quelques mètres de lui, il vit une espèce de monticule se former, sans que rien n'en sorte. Une simple éminence de quelques centimètres de hauteur. Et elle s'approcha. Elle était lente. Trop lente. Tandis que _ça_ s'avançait, son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait le prévenir. Et s'il s'obstinait à rester immobile, Ron était persuadé que cet organe effronté n'hésiterait pas à déchirer ses chairs pour fuir seul, le laissant à son triste sort.

Quelques gouttes de sueur froide coulèrent sur ses tempes et vinrent s'écraser sur cette couleur étrange. Le mélange des deux créerait-t-il quelque monstrueuse créature hybride prête à le dévorer ? La dune se rapprocha encore. Elle était toute proche à présent. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et commença à croître et grossir. Ce qu'il voyait était si abominable que la bile vint chatouiller sa gorge. Comment décrire ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ? Si aucun lien ne le retenait, il se serait certainement laissé choir, pensant qu'abandonner était le plus simple, comme toujours. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de fuir... On l'obligeait à rester là, à observer.

De grosses bulles naissaient et éclataient sur le corps de la chose, était-elle en train de brûler devant ses yeux terrifiés ? Elle bougeait de façon étrange, saccadée, comme si elle voyait le jour pour la première fois, ne sachant pas encore très bien comment son corps fonctionnait. Allait-elle... le tester sur lui ? Une lourde masse – un bras, ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant – s'éleva vers son cou. Il ne fit au début au début que l'effleurer. Voulait-il estimer à quel point le corps humain était fragile ?

Subitement, sans crier gare, le membre puissant s'enroula autour de sa nuque. Sa vue se brouilla, et l'air vint à lui manquer. Ron en était sûr, _ça_ n'utilisait pas le millième de la force que _ça_ possédait.

_Ça_ voulait jouer.

L'air... Oh, comme l'on se rend compte à quel point une chose nous ait essentielle au moment où elle nous est abruptement retirée ! Que donnerait-il à se moment-là pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il s'affaiblit, encore et encore, et la chose serrait son cou, encore et encore jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se réveille, suant, à moitié étouffé par ses propres couvertures. Libéré, il inspira et expira bruyamment quelques instants, comme si la faculté de respirer était la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

Il pensa ensuite que cela devait perturber le sommeil de la jeune fille, mais constata que le lit était vide. Et, remarquant les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les volets, il se dit que la matinée devait déjà être avancée. Il se leva, et après quelques tentatives infructueuses, trouva la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne et n'osait pas se servir, mais Hermione lui avait dit la veille qu'il pourrait manger en se réveillant. Son estomac gargouillant l'aida à prendre une décision rapide.

Il en profita alors pour observer la pièce, et plus particulièrement les photos sur le frigidaire. Il reconnut Hermione, les deux adultes souvent présents devaient être ses parents, mais il n'avait vu le jeune homme qu'elle enlaçait sur une des images. Son frère ? Non, il l'aurait certainement déjà croisé. Son petit-ami, alors ? Possible... Le pyjama qu'il portait devait lui appartenir, puisqu'il était à sa taille, et que la personne sur la photo semblait avoir un gabarit semblable au sien. S'étaient-ils récemment séparés ? Ron avait remarqué les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu le vêtement. Il finit par s'asseoir, mangeant le bol qu'il avait rempli de céréales. A peine était-il arrivé à la moitié qu'un cri retentit derrière lui.

_ Christophe !

Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage rempli d'espoir d'Hermione. Espoir qui se mua bien vite en déception, puis en tristesse lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

_ Oh, Ron... Désolée.

Les larmes fleurissant au bord des paupières, elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises en face de lui.

_ Qui est... ce Christophe ? Hésita-t-il, craignant sa réaction.

_ Ce... C'est mon grand-frère. Celui à qui appartient ce pyjama. Il a... disparu depuis mardi.

_ Mardi ? Ça fait donc... trois jours ?

_ Exactement.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Sa disparition coïncidait exactement avec l'arrivée de la couleur. Cela signifiait donc... qu'il y avait eu au moins une victime.

_ Je... De dos, je t'ai confondu avec lui. J'ai cru le voir. J'ai pensé qu'il était... revenu.

Sur ce dernier mot, sa voix se brisa. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues telles des perles irisées. Elle resta là, à pleurer pendant une poignée de secondes pendant que Ron l'observait en culpabilisant, ne sachant que faire.

_ Accompagne-moi faire les courses, décréta-t-elle soudainement, séchant ses larmes.

Sa voix étaient redevenue normale, un brin autoritaire. Sans ces traces humides sur ses joues, personne n'aurait su l'émotion qui venait de la submerger. Ron ramassa ses béquilles et, pour la deuxième fois, sortit affronter le monde extérieur.

_ On va essayer de l'éviter autant que possible.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors la haine qui habitait ses mots chaque fois qu'elle parlait de la chose. C'était fugace, à peine perceptible, mais il avait fini par l'entendre. Ce sifflement ténu.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Craignant le pire, Ron regarda précipitamment les alentours, effrayé à l'idée que la créature de son rêve n'apparaisse au détour d'une ruelle.

_ Quelqu'un sait que tu es là, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle si rapidement qu'il eut du mal à la comprendre. Elle avait posé cette question comme si elle ne souhaitait avoir que la confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà.

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu as dit à quelqu'un que tu venais ici ?

_ Non, personne, avoua-t-il.

_ Tu veux dire que personne n'attend ton retour ? Qu'il est possible que des _jours_ passent avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de ta disparition ?

_ Euh... Eh bien... C'est ça.

_ Et à ton travail ? Ils vont bien remarquer si tu ne te présentes pas lundi ?

_ J'ai... Je suis au chômage. J'ai été viré avant-hier, répondit-il faiblement, honteux.

_ Je vois... Alors nous sommes définitivement perdus.

_ Perdus ?

_ Les lignes sont brouillées. Impossible d'utiliser le montre téléphone portable, ou ordinateur. On est coupés du monde.

Ron commençait doucement à réaliser. Tout cela était si difficilement concevable qu'il peinait à en prévoir toutes les conséquences. Chaque nouvelle qu'il apprenait le laissait un peu plus abattu, l'affaiblissant. Car il était faible, il le savait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu son travail, et que sa petite amie l'avait quittée voilà maintenant quelques mois. Il avait pourtant vu que cet homme détestable se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement, tout comme il avait vu qu'elle commençait à céder à ses avances. Il aurait pu l'en empêcher. Mais il était tellement persuadé de ne pas la mériter, et convaincu que ses efforts pour la ramener seraient vains qu'il l'avait laissée partir. En fait, c'est presque comme s'il l'avait poussée dans ses bras... Il sourit légèrement en la comparant à cette Hermione. Cette fille lunatique ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Arrivés au supermarché, Ron se demanda pourquoi elle avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne : il ne pouvait de toute manière l'aider à porter les sacs, ses mains étant déjà prises par les béquilles. Il la suivit difficilement entre les rayons du magasin, maudissant sa cheville blessée autant que la vitesse à laquelle Hermione marchait. Tandis qu'il la voyait, pour la huitième fois, disparaître derrière une étagère, la colère monta en lui. Il avait subitement envie de courir la rejoindre et de crier, de hurler. Pourquoi devait-elle donc marcher si vite ? N'avait-elle pas conscience de ses difficultés ? Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi ?_

Il serra ses béquilles jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches et douloureuses. Il prit ensuite un malin plaisir à les faire claquer sur le sol en avançant, espérant ainsi déranger les autres personnes présentes. Pourquoi diable serait-il le seul à souffrir ?! La tentative se révéla vaine, et il pesta contre le caoutchouc posé à l'extrémité de la béquille. Il ressentit alors le désir incontrôlable de détruire tous les produits du rayon. Il les balancerait à travers le magasin, les écraserait de son pied valide ! Il sentait battre son cœur dans ses tempes, ses doigts, et entendait sa propre respiration, sifflante et saccadée.

_ Ron, retentit une voix, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore l... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il sursauta, et prit conscience des pensées meurtrières qui l'habitaient un instant auparavant. Ses yeux étaient si froncés qu'il y voyait à peine, et ses paumes trempées de transpiration.

_ Rien... Rien du tout. Tu as fini ?

_ Oui, je vais aller payer.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il s'étonnait encore de sa propre réaction, ils entendirent des voix près d'eux. Où plutôt une seule. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance du son. Près de la chose, un enfant jouait. A genoux sur le sol, il parlait tout seul. Ses deux mains pataugeaient dans le liquide, inconscientes. Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à aller le chercher et l'éloigner, Hermione l'en empêcha en le retenant par l'épaule.

_ Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

_ Il est déjà trop tard.

Le gamin se leva alors, et il sembla à Ron que ses mains avaient gardé la couleur émeraude du liquide dans lequel elles avaient été plongées. Où n'était-ce qu'un simple reflet ?

_ Paul ! _Paul !_

Le cri était si horrible, étranglé et désespéré que Ron failli en lâcher ses béquilles pour se boucher les oreilles. Une femme venait de sortir précipitamment de la maison la plus proche d'eux, hurlant le prénom de celui qui devait être son fils. Ce dernier s'était à présent enfoncé dans l'étendue d'eau jusqu'aux cuisses.

Hermione fut la plus vive. Elle s'élança après la mère affolée, et la plaqua sur le sol. Qui aurait cru que ce brin de fille possédait autant de force ? Les cris de la femme s'étaient transformés en râle d'agonie. Elle se débattait, gesticulait sous la jeune fille, haïssant et insultant la personne qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son fils. Celui-ci semblait être intrigué par quelque chose que Ron ne voyait pas. Que personne ne pouvait voir, supposa-t-il même. Il était d'ailleurs étrangement persuadé que ce Paul ne voyait pas cette femme délicieuse. Un si petit garçon ne saurait apprécier son éternelle beauté. Non, il en était certain, cette chose personnifiait leurs désirs les plus profonds. Le jeune homme se demande alors la vision qui s'offrait à Hermione.

L'enfant, soudain, s'arrêta et se retourna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère dont les hurlements cessèrent enfin. Il la regardait mais paraissait déjà ailleurs, comme absent. Ron était persuadé, rien qu'en voyant ses pupilles, qu'il était perdu. Ce n'était plus un simple petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, mais un étranger. Rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. Sa mère, elle, ne l'avait pas compris. Dans ses yeux brillait l'espoir...

L'échange de regards entre la mère et l'enfant ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le liquide monta sur ses jambes, recouvrit son ventre puis son torse et finit par son visage. La scène se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu. Le corps du garçon resta ainsi englouti durant environ trois secondes avant d'être aspiré par les abysses. C'était étrange, mais il semblait à Ron que la chair avait disparu _avant_ cela : le fluide paraissait juste être... retombé. Comme si ce garçon était, l'espace de ces trois secondes,_ devenu_ cette couleur mortelle. La femme hoqueta de surprise avant de s'évanouir sur le sol. Lorsque Hermione commença à la soulever, Ron vint à sa rencontre pour tenter de l'aider. Se révélant être une gêne plus qu'autre chose, il se contenta de la suivre. La jeune fille ramena l'inconsciente chez elle et la posa sur un grand canapé dans le séjour.

_ Et... C'est tout ? O-On la laisse là ? Articula-t-il difficilement, encore sous le choc.

_ Que voudrais-tu faire ? On reviendra demain pour voir comment elle se porte.

_ Mais...

_ Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un qui lui est cher, répliqua-t-elle.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, Ron baissa la tête, confus. En sortant de la maison, il réalisa que les victimes de la chose étaient désormais au nombre de deux.

_ Il faut que tu vois quelque chose, dit-elle après avoir refermé la porte. Ça te donnera un élément de réponse à la toute première question que tu m'as posée.

La jeune fille l'emmena à l'hôpital. Elle lui demanda d'examiner les jambes des personnes présentes dans une salle. Ron se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers la vitre. Il y avait trois hommes. Deux jouant aux cartes, un troisième qui dormait. Ceux qui étaient assis avaient les jambes vertes jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il y avait sur eux une partie de ce lac. La couleur était tout aussi brillante, et il y avait tous ces dégradés subtils et fascinants. Le bas de leur corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, et le garçon s'attendait à ce que le fluide se détache de leur chair pour s'échouer sur le sol. Le troisième avait l'air plus gravement atteint, presque tout le torse était recouvert. Ron frissonna.

_ Ils ont essayé de s'enfuir avec un bateau, expliqua Hermione. Mais à peine étaient-ils montés dessus qu'il commença à être englouti. Ils sont vite ressortis, mais n'ont pas pu faire autrement que de marcher dans Mystik.

_ Mystik ?

_ J'ai décidé d'appeler la chose comme ça...

Lui donner un nom la rendait plus réelle. Fit prendre conscience à Ron qu'elle existait vraiment, qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination dérangée.

_ Mais Mystik ne leur arrivait qu'au milieu des mollets au début, regarde où est-ce que c'est maintenant...

_ Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe une fois qu'ils seront... entièrement recouverts ?

_ Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Peut-être qu'ils mourront... Oui, ce sera certainement ça. Ils sont de toute façon condamnés. Et le garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure, il n'est pas le seul à avoir été « avalé », ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital, des tas d'animaux ont été pris également. Je ne sais pas s'il reste encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul chien ou chat dans cette foutue ville. Il y a une ferme, un peu plus loin. Les vaches sont encore là puisqu'elles ne peuvent pas sortir, mais elles meuglent toute la journée en se pressant contre les barrières de l'enclos. Je me demande si le fermier ne ferait pas mieux de laisser sortir ces pauvres bêtes, elles doivent le rendre fou.

Un peu avant d'être arrivés, une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir. Intrigués, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la source de la flagrance et découvrirent une quinzaine de personnes réunies autour d'une pile de vêtements et autres divers objets dévorés par le feu. Ron remarqua qu'ils étaient absolument tous verts. Des t-shirt vert pomme, des pull verts d'eau, colliers de jade dont ils voulaient se débarrasser.

_ Parce qu'ils espèrent peut-être que ça va le faire fuir... marmonna le garçon.

Hermione se contenta de regarder la crémation d'un œil morne.

Le soir, en regardant par la fenêtre, Ron réalisa que Mystik était au pied de la maison. Non pas qu'il se soit étendu durant la journée, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué qu'il était si proche. A côté de lui, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, l'air triste.

_ Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, parfois, les gens ayant perdu un proche s'en veulent parce qu'ils se sont disputés avec eux la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus...

Quelle voix larmoyante ! Ron se sentait déjà irrité. Une colère sourde et froide était née au fond de lui et avait pris de l'empleur à chacun de ses mots.

_ Moi, ce n'est même pas ça... Non, tu vois, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'on s'est dit pour la dernière fois.

Des larmes détestables dévalaient à présent ses joues. N'était-elle donc pas une fille forte et courageuse ? Tout à l'heure, elle avait maîtrisé cette mère éplorée. N'était-ce alors qu'une simple façade destinée à le leurrer ? Oui, il avait compris maintenant, elle se jouait de lui depuis le début. Oh, qu'elle devait s'amuser à le voir ainsi déboussolé ! Que ce devait être _drôle_ pour elle !

_ Je cherche et cherche encore, mais impossible de me souvenir... se désola-t-elle.

Tais-toi, tais-toi enfin ! Ron serrait les poings si fort que c'en était douloureux. Il avait une envie, une folle envie de lui faire mal, de la détruire. Son joli visage triste, _ensanglanté _! Il prit un verre sur la table de nuit et le lança violemment contre la porte. Les bouts de cristal brisés s'échouèrent sur le sol dans un tintement désagréable. Cela ne tarit pas sa colère, bien au contraire. Hermione se tourna vers lui, le fixa de ses grands yeux humides. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Ron la trouva encore plus pitoyable.

Il se mit à hurler à s'en broyer la voix, l'insulta, l'accusa des pires infamies tandis qu'elle hoquetait de façon misérable. Pauvre, pauvre petite fille... Il voulait la démembrer, la déchiqueter. Oh oui, elle disparaîtrait de ce monde et de sa vue, enfin !

Brusquement il se tut, la gorge enflammée, réalisant son comportant. Etait-ce vraiment _lui_ qui venait de dire toutes ces choses ? Effrayé, il préféra sortir de la maison plutôt que d'affronter Hermione. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, attendant que la cadence des battements de son cœur diminue. D'une main maladroite et tremblante, il essuya la sueur qui avait coulé le long de ses tempes. Cette chose avait des conséquences néfastes sur leur esprit, changeait complètement leur personnalité. Ron, garçon simple, lâche et relativement naïf, devenait colérique et violent. Hermione, forte et brave, terminait dépressive. Peu importait au garçon ce qu'était réellement Mystik. Il voulait simplement le fuir et ne plus jamais le revoir. Car c'était la chose la plus mauvaise qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

_ Je le sais, d'où ça vient, je le sais !

Ron sursauta et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il lui souriait comme s'il se retenait péniblement d'éclater de rire. Il le trouva immédiatement un peu étrange. Les mains dans les poches, s'appuyant sur l'un ou l'autre des ses pieds, il avait l'air étonnement... heureux. Son bonheur devait être communicatif, puisqu'il réussit légèrement à se calmer.

_ Et... d'où est-ce que ça vient ?

_ Là-haut..., chuchota-t-il presque en pointant un doigt vers le ciel.

_ … Là-haut ?

La personne – le fou, comme il se surprit à penser - ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de lui sourire. Mais dans ses yeux, Ron lisait clairement la réponse : « Évidemment ! D'où est-ce que ça pourrait venir, sinon ? ».

_ Je l'ai entendu tomber, continua-t-il. Pendant la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, c'est tombé. « Splash ! » ça a fait. Personne n'a entendu, parce que personne ne fait attention. Mais moi, moi j'ai très bien entendu le « splash ! ».

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant il faut rire !

_ Rire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait rire ?

_ Parce qu'après, on ne pourra plus ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Qui diable était cet énergumène ? Pensa Ron alors que la personne avait fini par s'éloigner. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. C'était... tombé ? D'où ? Du ciel ? Impossible, rigoureusement impossible. Il n'était qu'un fou. Qu'un simple fou qui délirait. Et que voulait-il dire par « après, on ne pourra plus » ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on bientôt plus rire ?

La porte de la maison d'Hermione grinça peu après, et son visage timide apparut. Elle avait séché les larmes sur ses joues.

_ Ron ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Manifestement, elle voulait s'assurer que son accès de colère était passé.

_ Oui, je me suis calmé, ne t'inquiète pas...

Soulagée, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Désolé, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'hurler comme ça.

_ Je sais... Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je me suis mise à pleurer. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

C'est Mystik, j'en suis sûr... c'est à cause de lui qu'on est comme ça. Il doit avoir une espèce... d'influence bizarre.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement , le regard déterminé. Déterminé à faire quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais elle l'était définitivement. Comment avait-il pu la haïr l'espace de quelques minutes ? Comment avait-il pu désirer lui faire autant de mal ? Ron s'en voulait terriblement, elle ne le méritait pas.

Pour la première fois, il la regarda. La regarda vraiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain, et des yeux tout aussi clairs. Une volonté de fer se lisait aisément dans ses pupilles. L'ensemble de son visage était doux, et le garçon s'empêcha de lui caresser la joue. Il estima qu'elle devait avoir la vingtaine, pas plus. Elle donnait l'impression de protéger ce village alors qu'elle était si jeune...

_ Viens, on rentre. Cette journée m'a épuisée.

Et sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars, encore.

En fin de matinée, ils décidèrent d'aller voir la mère de l'enfant. En arrivant dans sa rue, Ron trouva que Mystik s'était... rapproché de la maison. Il n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention la fois précédente, mais il sentait qu'il était plus proche. De plus, la surface du liquide n'était pas aussi lisse que de coutume... Il voyait comme des formes s'agitant sous la surface.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la maison, il remarqua également que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. N'aurait-elle pas du le faire en se réveillant ? Il était impossible qu'elle soit encore évanouie. La femme n'étant effectivement plus dans le canapé où la jeune fille l'avait laissée, il en déduit qu'elle s'était levée, et qu'elle avait dû oublier. Après tout, c'était compréhensible...

_ Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, lui dit Hermione.

_ Elle serait sortie ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas.

_ Alors... Où est-elle ?

_ Elle l'a rejoint.

_ Rejoint qui ?

_ Son fils. Elle est entrée dans Mystik. Je le savais, que ça finirait comme ça...

Ron ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'imaginer entrer de plein gré dans cette... chose. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par plusieurs cris de frayeur. Tous deux se précipitèrent à la fenêtre, et virent quelques habitants tenter de se battre contre des animaux. Mais pas des animaux ordinaires... Ils étaient comme les jambes des personnes qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital. Ils _étaient _le liquide. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils en étaient recouverts en surface. Non, ils étaient _devenus_ ce fluide mortel. Ces animaux y étaient entrés, et maintenant, ils en... ressortaient. Comme une seconde naissance.

Les jambes tremblantes, il se recula pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre, trébucha sur le tapis et tomba en arrière.

_ Il... Il faut fermer la porte ! Vite !

Hermione se retourna vers lui, l'air en colère. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers le garage. Après un bruit de ferraille, elle revint avec une pelle dans chaque main.

_ J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus efficace comme une épée mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir ça ici.

_ Mais que...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui arracha une béquille de la main et la remplaça par l'outil. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux allèrent de la pelle à son visage déterminé.

_ Tu... Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me batte contre _ça _?

_ Je le veux, et tu vas le faire, Ron, fit-elle en lui saisissant un bras pour l'obliger à se lever.

Boitillant, il fut contraint de la suivre. Une fois dehors, elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers un chat. Sa démarche étaient vive et assurée, comme si elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour faire face à ce moment. Les doigts serrés contre le manche, elle leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa violemment contre le petit corps. L'animal avait l'air tellement ridicule après cela que Ron faillit laisser échapper un rire. Finalement, son corps se liquéfia tel un ballon qui se dégonfle. Il ne resta plus qu'une mince flaque qui, lentement, retourna vers son créateur. A peine avait-il disparu que Hermione s'attaqua à un autre animal ayant la malchance de se trouver près d'elle.

Ron l'admirait. Il y avait en cette femme une force physique et mentale telle qu'il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Etait-ce seulement possible d'être aussi courageuse ? Lui était si pleutre...

Un bruit de sucions fort désagréable le fit se retourner, et il se retrouva face à l'être le plus terrifiant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que c'était. De _quoi_ il était composé. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'une créature abominable qui, d'ailleurs, paraissait chaque seconde sur le point de tomber. Elle avançait et reculait sans cesse, ne parvenant pas à trouver d'équilibre.

C'est en regardant à sa base qu'il comprit enfin l'horreur qui se tenait devant lui. Hermione avait raison en lui disant que tous les animaux avaient été avalés au cours des cinq derniers jours. Elle avait entièrement raison, puisqu'ils étaient tous là, devant ses yeux. _Liés_ à l'intérieur de cette chose. Il y avait là un enchevêtrement impossible de pattes, de gueules, de griffes. Et son manque d'équilibre était dû au fait que chaque animal – ou du moins chaque partie d'animal – se battait contre son voisin, essayant d'obtenir sa place. Ron faillit hurler d'angoisse quand, au milieu de ce fatras incompréhensible, il reconnut le visage du garçon prendre part à cette bataille.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un membre jaillit de l'immondice et se précipita vers lui. Immédiatement, il se laissa tomber, mais il fut trop lent. _Ça _l'avait touché à l'épaule. Ron n'avait pas le temps d'être dans un état second. Ses sens lui hurlaient que cette créature était imprévisible et dangereuse, il ne pouvait rester si proche. En se relevant, il oublia son unique béquille et s'éloigna à cloche-pied, s'appuyant sur sa pelle.

_ Hermione !_ Hermione !_ S'époumona-t-il, recouvrant le vacarme, étonné de la force de sa propre voix.

Elle pivota vivement dans sa direction et, pour la première fois, il vit la peur dans ses yeux. Un coup d'œil vers la créature lui fit prendre conscience que celle-ci... s'améliorait. Les bêtes la formant trouvaient peu à peu un terrain d'entente, lui permettant d'être plus efficace, et donc de marcher bien plus vite. A nouveau, Hermione fut la plus prompte à réagir. Le creux de sa pelle heurta le haut – la tête ? - de la chose, et ses composants tombèrent, formant un monticule d'insectes grouillant sur le sol. La créature fut déstabilisée un instant, avant que les insectes n'essayent de retrouver leur place en l'escaladant.

Rassemblant son courage, il ferma les yeux et lança sa pelle devant lui. D'autres bêtes chutèrent et vinrent rejoindre la masse grouillante à terre. Au même moment, toutes les émotions des deux jeunes furent annihilées et remplacées par la rage. La fureur de vaincre. Chaque coup faisait ce bruit détestable qu'ils finirent par ne plus entendre. Hermione détruisait l'assemblage sans relâche, tandis que Ron s'évertuait à écraser les animaux au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une bouillie informe rejoignant Mystik.

_ Il faut... rentrer. Au cas où... où il revienne, haleta-t-elle au moment où ils pensèrent l'avoir terminé.

L'aidant à se relever, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la maison.

_ Hermione, tu es rentrée ? Je t'attendais, retentit une voix à l'étage à peine avaient-ils refermés la porte.

Une voix... masculine.

Hermione stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle arrêta même de respirer. Elle avait mal entendu. Ou rêvé. Forcément. C'était... tout simplement impossible. Cette voix appartenait à un fantôme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas ?

Elle sursauta et sortit de sa léthargie. Sans crier gare, elle se mit à courir et monter les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Ron ne pouvait pas la suivre à cette vitesse. Il avait tellement de mal à monter les marches qu'il dut quasiment se mettre à quatre pattes pour arriver à l'étage. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il avait emporté la pelle, ce qui avait d'autant plus ralenti sa difficile ascension. Enfin arrivé en haut, il vit Hermione et un inconnu à la porte d'une chambre qui avait jusqu'alors toujours été close.

Ron comprit immédiatement que l'inconnu était ce fameux Christophe, son grand frère. Contrairement aux animaux dehors, son corps n'était pas entièrement constitué de la substance. C'était... différent. Et cela rendait la situation encore plus horrible. Sa peau était légèrement teinté de vert, lui donnant un teint quelque peu maladif. Il gardait ainsi son humanité. Pourtant, Ron le savait, ce n'était pas un humain qu'il avait en face de lui.

Les yeux humides, Hermione regardait celui qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Mais il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, et son sourire était beau, si beau. Oh, qu'elle aimerait caresser sa joue pour vérifier s'il était bien réel, peu importe la couleur de celle-ci. Elle pourrait tout accepter, tant qu'il était là. Mais ses mains étaient comme paralysées, incapables d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Etait-ce toutefois nécessaire ? Il viendrait à elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Viens avec moi, petite sœur, fit-il en souriant.

Son bras se leva vers elle, et Hermione fixa sa main. Cette grande main tendue, qu'elle savait chaude et rassurante. Il lui suffisait de tendre la sienne et elle pourrait le toucher, enfin. Puis ils pourraient vivre comme avant. Ils feraient comme s'il n'était jamais parti...

Mais son rêve lui fut brutalement arraché lorsque soudain, Ron frappa le bras de Christophe avec la lame de la pelle. Son avant-bras tomba à terre, et le frère regarda en sa direction, d'abord étonné. Ron l'était également : comment cela avait-il pu être coupé si facilement ? Son humanité était décidément bien plus loin qu'il l'avait pensé. Christophe se baissa et ramassa son membre. Sans avoir l'air sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il le plaça en face de son coude. Il le lâcha, et il ne tomba pas à nouveau. Au contraire, avec ce même bruit de sucions abominable, les chairs se rejoignirent. Christophe bougea les doigts de sa main, comme pour vérifier qu'il pouvait toujours les utiliser.

Seulement ensuite, il planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard plus vert que l'émeraude, et plus vil que le diable. Envolés, les sourires avenants. Disparue, la petite voix mielleuse. Il montrait enfin sa vraie nature. Qui il était en réalité. _Un monstre._ A côté, Hermione paraissait ne pas l'avoir encore réalisé. Pour elle, il était toujours son grand frère, et ne voulait rien d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Ron le refusait. Cette créature sortie des enfers ne poserait pas la main sur elle. La jeune fille était encore pure, elle pouvait encore être sauvée. Lui était d'ores et déjà condamné.

Il se jeta sur l'homme ricanant le premier, le ruant de coups pour chercher à l'affaiblir. Mais Christophe ne se laissa évidemment pas faire. Ron reçut un coup de point dans le ventre qui lui coupa presque la respiration, et son pied vint frapper sa cheville blessée. Quel lâche... pensa-t-il en santant les larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux. Il redoubla pourtant de violence sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione. Il mettait dans ses poings tout la force dont il disposait, laissait exploser la rage et le stress accumulés ces derniers jours. Christophe était dans son esprit la personnification de Mystik, cette chose effroyable qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Il espérait follement que la mort de ce garçon mettrait fin à ce cauchemar un peu trop persistant. Christophe, enfin, ne bougea plus. Sa tête, dont le visage était colorié de cette couleur qu'il avait appris à détester, pendait mollement sur le coté, comme endormie. Etait-il mort ? Inconscient ? Allait-il, à l'instar des animaux précédents, se liquéfier et retourner à la source ?

Ron regarda alors ses mains, couvertes de tâches vertes. Il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention, préférant trouver la meilleure façon d'assurer leur sécurité une fois sortis de la chambre. Voyant une clé sur la porte, il s'en empara et ordonna à une Hermione encore muette de stupéfaction d'aller dans le couloir. Après l'avoir rejoint, il verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur. A ce moment seulement, il remarqua à quel point la peau de la jeune fille était blanche. Jamais elle ne se remettrait de ce qu'elle venait de voir...

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il ressentit le besoin de de savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. C'était dangereux, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais _quelque chose_ lui disait qu'il devait absolument savoir. Hermione, telle un robot, le suivit. Elle paraissait avoir perdu toute volonté. Comme si toutes ses défenses avaient été détruites il y a une poignée de minutes, lorsqu'elle avait entendu _sa_ voix.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de pas avant de tomber sur Mystik. Une toute petite dizaine... Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé en trouvant qu'il s'était rapproché. Sa vitesse était infime mais visible. _Il se dirigeait vers eux_. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'elle venait certainement d'être contaminée. Mais en fait, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Il se tourna vers elle, étudia ce visage qu'il voyait certainement pour la dernière fois. Ses lèvres étaient si jolies qu'il eut envie de les embrasser. Il s'en abstint pourtant, se contentant de prendre ce corps brisé dans es bras. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui la protégerait même si cela, évidemment, ne servirait à rien. Il voulait juste avoir l'illusion, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'il regarda vers la gauche, il vit une goutte s'échapper du lac et monter vers le ciel. Elle était si fine qu'il aurait aisément pu manquer son ascension. Un peu plus loin, le fou lui faisait un signe de main accompagné d'un large sourire. Il ne l'était peut-être pas, finalement... Il était peut-être même le plus censé d'entre eux, pour avoir compris le premier ce qu'il se passait. Rire... Oui, il aurait du l'écouter, et rire avec Hermione. Rire jusqu'à étouffer.

Mystik n'était qu'un test qui annonçait quelque chose de plus grand, de bien plus grand, imagina-t-il. Quelque chose d'inconnu qui avait manifestement besoin de s'étendre et de se nourrir. Des « splashs » plus ou moins tenus retentissant autour de lui confortèrent son intuition. Ses tympans étaient emplis de ce son, le dernier qu'il entendrait. Ron ferma doucement les yeux et resserra son étreinte.

Bientôt, jamais la planète bleue n'aura aussi mal porté son nom.


End file.
